Venus Visitor
by Kijo-88
Summary: Trunks has delt with his father, Cell, and the androids. Nothing, however, could prepare him for his mom's new labratory aid, the babe Tsunami (no, not Tsunami from "Tenchi Muyo"!!!) Please R&R!


Ok, I'm sitting out here in the cold waiting for my mother to come back. Since Vegeta would rather rip my head off than do this himself, I have to pick up mother from the train station. She's out, again, looking for a new lab assistant. "I'm going to find the next Bulma Briefs!"she announces. It's not the first time she's said that. No, it's the third time. The first time, her 'assistant' snuck out of our house every night to go clubbing. Next morning, she pukes all over what my mother was building. How about the second time? The girl wouldn't leave me alone. Every night I would hear her trying to sneak into my room. After that she left. Hey, is it my fault that I slammed the ditz through my bedroom wall because she was trying to seduce me? No, don't think so. And the third time? It was a man. Now I hear he's buried in a cemetary about 50 miles east of here...what they can find of him. You see, he was trying to make moves on my mother while they were in the lab. My father, Vegeta, found out about this. It explains the whole cemetary thing pretty clearly I think. So now she's off again. Maybe this time she'll find a cross-dresser, or maybe some ex-criminal with charges of indecent exposure and robbery. Who knows what suprises my mother will manage to awe us with.  
  
Here comes the train now. Gee, I just can't tell you how wonderfully happy I am. Yee haw and then some. The big hunk o' junk comes to a screeching stop. It somehow reminds my of the way that ditz screeched when she flew threw the wall and ate plywood for a midnight snack. Passangers are starting to get out of the train. Some exausted, some confused. Kind of like me. Confused about how my genius mother could use her energy to find another Bozo, and exausted from all the circuses that have came and left my house.  
  
Here's my mother now. I can tell, she really stands out with her curly hair about three feet high in the air. She's talking to someone that's behind her. I crane my neck to see who. I'm expecting a pink afro or a girl whos make-up resembles that of a football player's face paint, but what I see is a reeeaaal shocker. Oh yes. It shocks me because it's a normal, beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, ow-ow, hot-with-a-capital-H, B.A.B.E, that's walking behind her, topped of with five miles of legs. I hope there isn't a pool of drool underneath my feet. She flips her shiney amber hair as my mother points to me. Looking at me with electric green eyes, she smiles at me. I am reminded of Janet Jackson when I see her pearly whites. Oh yes, a super model type. And even in all this steamy hot cloud that's fogging my mind, my brain can still wonder, "What the heck is wrong with her?" This unclouds my thoughts right away. That's right, don't judge a book my its cover, Trunks. Just because it says GOOD inscripted in 24K gold letters on the authentic leather cover, doesn't mean that what's on the inside is good. Yeah, she's probably a ditz or a...oh who cares! Just come to me B.A.B.Y! God I hope I didn't say that out loud. She's about 5 steps away from me....4.....3......2....1....  
  
"Hi, I'm Tsunami!"she smiles and sticks out her hand. Which is attatched to her arm. Which is attatched to her shoulder. Which is attatched to her neck. Which is attatched to her coller bone. Which is attatched to...IMPURE THOUGHTS! IMPURE THOUGHTS! Tsunami huh? Tsunami: 'Big ocean wave caused by an earthquake.' Well, hun, my palms are already drenched. She shakes a hand. I hope she didn't get soaked.  
  
"I'm....T-t-t-Trunk-k-ks." I manage to spit out. Man, good impression. Now she thinks you're a freak or something. Real S-s-slick.  
  
"It's nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you!"grinning wider. Oh lord. I hope my mom didn't tell about that time when I was eight years old and I slammed the toilet seat on my...  
  
"Well, I suppose we should be getting back to the house now. We've had a long  
  
ride back!" exclaims my mother. Thank you, mommy, now I don't have to stand here and make myself look like an idiot.  
  
"Yeah, it didn't start out well, either. My pants shrunk in the dryer, and they were the only ones I had clean, so I had to wear them. Not that comfy if you ask me!"she tells Bulma and turns her back to me. I look below and think about how MY pants are beggining to shrink. Impure thoughts....impure thoughts.... 


End file.
